Blood Lad: English Dub Prediction
This is Halloween, this is Halloween... Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! On this site we call home, everybody sing to the Animapredictview song! Or else I'll stop the flow of time, pick a steamroller up, and drop said vehicle on your f***ing body!!! Hahahahahaha!!!!!! And remember: I will fight for you, until your heart stops beating. {cricket noises} Alright, alright, I'll stop making all these crappy references. Whaaaaaat's up, my people!? You know who I am... Ouroburos the Extreme Conqueror! I have yet to catch the bastard that stole my memetic catchphrase, but once I do, I'll beat him straight to Moria and tell Gandalf all the news... Oh, and you guys I can never forget. On this Ferocious Friday, Marilyn Manson labeled me as "one of The Beautiful People" and requested an English dub prediction for an anime that premiered last season. {laughs} Him and his spooky kids... By the way, he didn't really say any of this at all. I lied like a bitch because THAT'S WHAT MAN CHILDREN DO IN OCTOBER!!!!! {clears throat} Without further adieu, ladies and gentlemen, Soul Eater's twin sibling, Blood Lad! This is my English prediction for that anime. About the series Originally a manga by Yūki Kodama, Blood Lad ''follows the story of Staz Charlie Blood, one of the territory bosses of the ever-so-bizarre-and-creepy "Demon World". He's the descendant of a noble vampire who would go to our precious world and suck blood, even though our main protagonist's got no interest. So what? He's supposed to be Edward Cullen if that lifeless cunt was an animanga character? WRONG!! Staz is actually a big nerd obsessed with the Human World's many goods, particularly Japanese gaming, manga, and of course, anime. But THAT has nothing to do with the plot. Fuyumi Yanagi, an ordinary girl with huge jugs and a personality more than just, well, ordinary, accidentally enters the Demon World via a portal. The moment Staz meets her, he falls in bloodlust (great, vampire puns!) at first sight, but then a deadly plant kills Fuyumi, thus turning her into a ghost... Can't get anymore Halloween-esque than this. Staz decides to take responsibility for this action and promises the girl that he will resurrect her into being human again. Although one can only assume that ''Blood Lad ''is one of those clichéd romance franchises with various scare overtones, it gives itself far more credit than you think. Despite the anime adaptation (mainly produced by Brain's Base) only lasting a mere 10 episodes and the pacing being dull at some points, the show manages to try and not take itself too seriously. On top of that, the character designs and art style (influenced by ''Soul Eater, though some might even recall Blue Exorcist) just fit the atmosphere; I wish that the lighting was darker, however. The cast of BL ''will stick in any Hot Topic freak's minds for quite a while and I can see why. My dub prediction Viz Media owns the rights to the ''Blood Lad ''anime, and come next year, Neon Alley will be airing the show. If I were to think of an English cast that would be perfect for this sort of anime, then... well, firstly, I would like for Studiopolis to have a shot at this one, instead of Bang Zoom! Entertainment. If any of you are curious, the former recently handled ''Tiger & Bunny and K. Cast *Staz Charlie Blood: Ryōta Ōsaka (Japanese), Steve Staley (English) *Fuyumi Yanagi: Iori Nomizu (Japanese), Cristina Valenzeula (English) *Bell Hydra: Emi Sarah Bridcut (Japanese), Kari Wahlgren (English) *Wolf: Takuma Terashima (Japanese), Grant George (English) *Deku: Taichi Yonesu (Japanese), Matthew Mercer (English) *Mimic Yoshida: Kazutomi Yamamoto (Japanese), Ben Diskin (English) *Mamejirō: Chiwa Saitō (Japanese), Cindy Robinson (English) *Franken Stein: Tetsu Inada (Japanese), Richard Epcar (English) *Braz D. Blood: Ryohei Kimura (Japanese), Sam Riegel (English) *Liz T. Blood: Yuuka Nanri (Japanese), Eden Riegel (English) *Wolf-Daddy: Norio Wakamoto (Japanese), Neil Kaplan (English) *Constable Beros: Masumi Asano (Japanese), Tara Platt (English) *Chief Goyle: Daisuke Kishio (Japanese), Brian Beacock (English) *Neyn: Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese), Dorothy Elias-Fahn (English) *Knell Hydra: Yūki Kaji (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English) *Heads Hydra: Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), Marc Diraison (English) *Akim Papladon: Kōji Yusa (Japanese), Michael Sinterniklaas (English) Category:Predictions Category:Anime